split_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Law
Courts and Enforcement Capital Police The Royal Guard Section 12 The Protocol Office Common Dispute Criminal In Criminal law the Empire adheres to the principal of 'In dubio pro reo' (in doubt, for the accused), meaning no defendant may be convicted so long as substantial doubt over their guilt remains. Military Vassal-Fleets Asset and Financial Corporate Law Crown Corporations Ex Corona Crown Charters Noble In Imperial Law, Noble (Or Nobiliary) Law concerns the areas of Titles, Succession, Duties, Obligations, Claims, Vassalage, and the Appointment of Feudal Titles, Holdings, Corporations, or Estates and is considered the most prestigious court system, excluding the ultra elite High Crimes court. Fundamentally Nobiliary law can be broken down into --- areas: Title Law, Obligation Law, and Estate Law, each representing a unique field of study and specialization. Title Law generally is concerned with the legal claims to, and transfer of titles. Should an Entitlement be found in conflict, a council of 7 Prefects specialized in Title Law will be assembled to pass judgement of the veracity of the claim. Through such methods the rightful ownership of an entitlement may be disputed and even legally transferred. All Imperial Entitlements bear criterion which may or may not be met by the present title holder, and failure to meet said obligations can result in the Entitlement defaulting to its dejure heir, or to the challenging party should their claim to said entitlement be held, or granted "In Virtue". Obligation Law, on the other hand, deals with the matters of obligation title holders bear to their liege-lord. Each Entitlement comes with a set of obligations (Typically in the form of Taxes (Of financial, material, or human assets typically) or of conscripts (Typically of Military nature). Though most cases tried by Noble courts occur at the Ducal Level (Wherein a Duke accuses their vassal, typically a Count but occasionally Vicount or Baron) of failing to meet their obligation, occasionally cases can be brought directly by the Crown, wherein the Crown acts to prosecure non-compliance with the terms set in the vassal's entitlement. Lastly, Estate Law has to do with the transfer of assets between ennobled parties, most typically the division of assets to dejure heirs following a nobles death, but sometimes involving financial transactions regarding an entitlement including but not limited to: The Sale of entitled lands or assets, or the purchase wholesale of an entitlement (Wherein all such purchases must be performed under the purview, and with the approval of a Prefect council). Concepts The Crown In Galian Law, "The Crown" represents any entity operating on the behalf of the Imperial Government. Such entities are granted legal rights In Virtue, and are expected to represent the unabridged will of the Emperor of Galia. Considering the sheer size of the Empire, a coordinated legal strategy is considered virtually impossible, and so the Empire has divided its legal counsel among a set of independent sub offices of the Imperial Household which represent each system of the core Empire, plus [[Avelania]]. Where one stance taken by the Crown may conflict with another taken simultaneous in a different sector of the Empire, a decision will be made by the Chief Counsel to the Emperor. In Virtue Anything granted "In Virtue" in Imperial Law is considered to be in accordance with the will of the Emperor of Galia. For example, all entitlements are granted In Virtue, indicating both that the grantee has been given either directly or indirectly the blessing of the Emperor, and that they are expected to perform their duties in accordance to the Emperor's wishes. This applies for all laws passed in the Empire, in addition to several appointments in the Bureaucracy. Virtue is considered the base of power for any entitlement, as the holder derives their authority not from their own power or influence, but by blessing of, and from share of the Emperor's own custodianship of all Imperial holdings. Noblesse Oblige The concept of Noblesse Oblige is central to Nobiliary law, and represents the expectations of any vassal lord to maintain the well being of his own fief, and its subjects. All Nobility are expected to perform their duties first with the well being of the Empire in mind (And thus upholding their feudal obligations), and second with the well being of their vassals, both noble and common in mind. Any noble who is found in violation of Noblesse Oblige may be tried in Nobiliary Court, and if found guilty may see punitive measures taken including but not limited to, Fines, Prison sentences, or dismissal of office and title. Obligation Custodianship Ennoblement and Entitlement Defacto versus Dejure High Crime